The Fairies And The Reaper
by zegram1000
Summary: Our story starts out with a 8 year old boy named Naruto Namikaze who after leaving his house and from his parents that wanted a daughter. After he escaped from his parents weeks later he heard that his hometown was destroyed by a dragon named Gondra hearing this made him both sad and happy when he heard a strange voice in his head.


The Reaper And The Fairies

**I do not own most of this so please don't ask that is all oh and have a nice day! :D**

**Our story starts out with a 8 year old boy named Naruto Namikaze who after leaving his house and from his parents that wanted a daughter. After he escaped from his parents weeks later he heard that his hometown was destroyed by a dragon named Gondra hearing this made him both sad and happy when he heard a strange voice in his head.**

"Come to me" **Naruto turned around** "hmmm?""up here boy come hither" **Naruto started to follow the voice to a shrine.** "what is this place?"** asked Naruto** "this place my child is my PRISON!" **This made Naruto shake in fear** "boy I have asked you to come here and release me" **Naruto have heard this thought**' but why me' **the voice replied with this as a response** "it's because I see you capable and with a little training you'll be a great scythe wielder now if you don't have any questions then come in the shrine and pull me out of the stone!"

**Naruto nodded and walked straight towards the shrine opening it and his eyes widened when he saw a scythe that was covered in purple aura as he walked towards it grabbed its hilt and a diagram showed as Naruto pulled the scythe out of it prison all around Fiore the skies went dark. Lets go to Fairy Tail while this is happening shall we? A girl named Erza was fighting another girl named Mirajane until Markov the guild master noticed the sky darkening.** "master what's going on" **Erza asked** "hmmm I don't know but It can't be good" **replying to Erza's comment** "probably some high class mage's fighting and by looking at it's coming from that mountain."

**Markov froze and looked at the mountain Mirajane was pointing at then he realized what was up there** "both of you listen! no one's allowed to go up there got it!" **Both replied** "Yes Master!" "good i don't want to see anything happen to you two" **as he's saying this he see's Natsu and Gray running for that mountain while Markov gave a dead panned look and then he sighs** "Erza and Mirajane will you two please go and get Natsu and gray" **both of them** "h-hai" **and then they ran after them.**

**While they are chasing after them Naruto is walking down the mountain to Magnolia Town when he heard Natsu and Gray running up past him when Natsu stopped** "Hey you blonde!" **Naruto turns around** "hmm?" "yeah you! do you know what happened up there?" "why do you want to know it's not your business so stay out of it" a**s he said that the sky went to normal and Natsu got angry and charged Naruto** "Dammit now we missed the fight all thanks to you!" "it wasn't even a fight so cool your jets" **but Natsu didn't listen he just charged attacking with fist a blazing Naruto doing the wise thing and dodging until he found himself stuck with his feet frozen due to gray.**

"!"

"i got you now take this Fire Dragon's Claws!" 'NO! i'll not be defeated like this' **suddenly Naruto's scythe glowed purple and without hesitation Natsu was sent flying into Gray.** "Natsu you dumb ass! watch where your going!" "HEY! i was sent flying" "huh? how" "i don't know all i did was get close to the guy and i was sent flying" **they heard glass being broken when they looked at Naruto his eye's turned from Sapphire to Scarlet scythe in hands.**

"you want to see power i'll show you power!" **Naruto started to charge saying only a few word** "lets do this! Head Hunter" **and he vanished and appeared behind them only to be stopped by Erza and Mirajane who after stopping Naruto hit Natsu and Gray in the head knocking them out and Naruto stands there putting his scythe away while Erza looks at him with a weird glare** "you there do you know what happened up on top of the mountain?"

**he replies** "all that happened was someone releasing some magical weapon why do you care?"**Erza and Mirajane stared at his weapon** "is that scythe it?" **naruto starts to laugh**"well someone give the red head a prize but yeah why you ask?**"  
**

**Next time on chapter 2 what will be the conclusion and will we see Naruto eat ramen at last or did he quit eating ramen stay tooned  
**


End file.
